Just The Way You Are
by ATA.Author Tanpa Akun
Summary: Hinata sama sekali tak tahu jika diam-diam Sasuke sangat menyukai kesederhanaan yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Sasuke tahu jika itu sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke sangat tahu jika ia selalu menyukai apa yang ada pada diri Hinata. Baginya tak ada alasan untuk mencintai Hinata. Ia mencintai Hinata apa adanya.../ by Nurul Wahyuni.


**Just The Way You Are by ****Nurul Wahyuni**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Genre: Romance, General**

**Rated: T**

**Main Pair: Sasuke U. Hinata H.**

**Warning: miss typo (s), OOC, aneh, abal, ide pasaran, dan segala kegajean di dalamnya.**

**Summary:**Hinata sama sekali tak tahu jika diam-diam Sasuke sangat menyukai kesederhanaan yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Sasuke tahu jika itu sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke sangat tahu jika ia selalu menyukai apa yang ada pada diri Hinata. Baginya tak ada alasan untuk mencintai Hinata. Ia mencintai Hinata apa adanya meski ia tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat ceroboh ia tak pernah peduli. Sasuke tahu jika ia sama sekali tak peduli pada pendapat orang lain tentengnya dan Hinata. Karena baginya, cinta tak mengenal kata orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Langit telah menjadi jingga saat aku menapaki kakiku di luar gedung sekolah. Aku hirup udara sore yang sejuk di musim semi ini. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat di sekelilingku, ternyata sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih bertahan di sana untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Aku berhenti sejenak melihat ke arah lapangan bisbol yang terletak sekitar beberapa puluh meter di sebelah kiriku. Di sana, aku melihatnya sedang melatih otot-otot lengannya yang mengayun-ayunkan tongkat pemukul. Saat melihatnya dari jauh aku sudah cukup senang, rambut ravennya yang tertutup topi sedikit bergoyang saat tertiup angin musim semi. Aku tersenyum dan kurasakan pipiku juga mulai memanas. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang yang sempat tertunda.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun aku cukup menikmati pemandangan di sekitarku. Pohon sakura yang ada di pinggir jalan sudah mekar sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku mengingatnya, saat pertama kali aku dan dia berinteraksi secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di belakang sekolah tahun lalu. Saat itu dia hanya bertanya apa yang aku lakukan di sana yang aku jawab kalau aku hanya ingin memakan bentoku sambil memandangi pohon sakura yang sedang mekar di sana. Setelah itu di menanyakan namaku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke, itu namanya dan aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Setelah itu dia tak bertanya apa pun lagi dan membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah sebuah pohon ek yang tidak jauh dariku. Sejak saat itu kami saling bertukar sapa saat bertemu meski tak sering.

Lamunanku tiba-tiba buyar saat kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku, "Hinata!" Aku pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Aku cukup terkejut karena yang memanggilku adalah Uchiha-_san_. Dia berlari ke arahku, aku melihatnya telah mengganti seragam klub bisbolnya dengan seragam sekolah minus blazernya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Apa kau akan ke stasiun?" Tanyanya saat ia sudah ada di hadapanku sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Y-ya." Jawabku lirih.

"Mau ke sana bersama?"

"Eh? Apa ti-tidak apa-apa?" Aku kaget saat tiba-tiba dia mengajakku untuk jalan bersama menuju stasiun. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas, mungkin warnanya telah berubah jadi merah.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, ayo."

"U-um!" aku mengikutinya.

Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai Uchiha-_san_ saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat ada pengadaan tes masuk SMU tempat aku bersekolah sekarang. Dia orangnya baik meski tidak terlalu ramah. Kami juga sempat sekelas di tahun pertama bersekolah. Namun saat kenaikan kelas, kami tak pernah sekelas hingga ditahun ketiga ini. Aku ingat Uchiha-_san_ sangat suka duduk di bagian pojok belakang kelas hingga di tahun ketiganya. Selain itu Uchiha-_san_ juga salah satu siswa yang berprestasi di sekolah, dia sangat cerdas. Wajahnya juga tampan, aku akui itu.

Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju stasiun memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Agak jauh memang, tapi aku selalu menikmatinya. Perjalanan kami lalui dengan keheningan di antara kami, tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak merasa canggung saat berjalan di sisinya. Hanya saja aku merasakan jantungku yang terus berdegup kencang. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus memendam perasaan ini. Disatu sisi aku merasa nyaman dengan keadaan yang hanya seperti ini saja, tapi di sisi lain aku takut jika aku tak bisa dekat dengannya seperti ini lagi.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"E-eh?" aku kaget saat orang yang aku pikirkan tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau itu berbahaya? Kalau kau tersandung bagaimana?" Ujar Uchiha-_san_ yang terlihat agak khawatir.

"_Gomen_."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah minta maaf. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu, jangan melamun."

"Um!" aku bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalaku dan aku tidak sengaja melihat senyuman tipisnya. Ya Tuhan! Dia tampan sekali saat tersenyum, meski pun itu hanya senyuman tipis, tapi terlihat sangat tulus. Ini merupakan pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Kurasakan wajahku memanas lagi, pasti warnanya sudah sangat merah.

"Ayo, pulang. Ini sudah sore." dia melangkahkan kakinya dan aku mengikutinya berjalan menuju stasiun.

**End Hinata's POV**

.

Kedua sejoli itu berjalan berdampingan kembali menuju stasiun. Hinata yang berjalan di sisi Sasuke melirikkan matanya kearah tangan Sasuke yang menggantung di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sempat berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika tangannya berada digenggaman pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Apakah hangat? Tangan Hinata pelan-pelan berusaha untuk meraih tangan tersebut. Tetapi perasaan ragu terus menggelayutinya, dia takut jika Sasuke menolaknya.

Lalu gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Saat Hinata akan menjauhkan tangannya, gadis itu merasa ada yang menarik tangannya dalam sebuah genggaman hangat seseorang. Itu tangan Sasuke. Sontak saja wajahnya langsung memerah. Dilihatnya Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar sambil melihat lurus ke dapan. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata lalu ke arah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan berhenti sejenak.

"Jalannya terlalu ramai, aku tidak ingin kau tertinggal." meskipun Sasuke mengakatakannya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, tapi jantungnya sama sekali tidak berdetak seperti biasanya. Jika diperhatikan dengan saksama terlihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis di wajahnya. Segera saja dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata agar gadis indigo itu tidak melihatnya sedang memerah.

"O-oh, ya." Hinata yang melihat Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya tersenyum manis dengan tingkah lucu pemuda tersebut. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita naik bus saja. Pada jam segini biasanya kereta sangat ramai. Aku tidak mau berdesak-desakkan."

"Terserah Sasuke-_kun_ saja."

.

Di dalam sebuah bus mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Di dalam bus itu juga tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa bangku saja yang di tempati oleh beberapa orang dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Hinata yang duduk di dekat jendela memandang ke arah luar di balik jendela bus tersebut hingga sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hei." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata saat menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang universitas yang akan kau masuki setelah lulus?"

"S-sudah. A-aku akan mengikuti Neji-_nii_ ke Todai. Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri?"

"Aku mendapat rekomendasi dari sekolah untuk masuk ke salah satu universitas di Hokkaido."

"Ho-Hokkai..do? Itu jauh sekali." ucap Hinata sendu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku belum memutuskan. Lagipula masih ada beberapa bulan lagi sebelum kita ujian dan mendengar hasil kelulusan. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk memutuskannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Seperti ada yang menahanku untuk tidak memutuskannya terlalu cepat."

"Ji-jika S-Sasuke-_kun_ memilih untuk berkuliah di Hokkaido, apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Hinata penuh pengharapan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan merindukanku jika aku benar-benar pergi ke sana?" Tanya Sasuke balik sambil menyeringai melihat Hinata yang begitu gelagapan akan menjawab pertanyaanya. Merasa lucu dengan tingkahnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. H-ha-hanya saja... aku... ano... u-uum..." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Sasuke terlihat menunggu gadis itu untuk mejawab. Akhirnya Hinata pun menyerah dan memilih untuk jujur pada perasaanya sendiri atau tidak sama sekali, "Ku-kurasa begitu. Ak-aku takut kalau aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ lagi. A-aku s-su-suka S-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_." akunya pelan sambil menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang merah padam menyembunyikan rasa malunya pada pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Kurasa aku juga akan seperti itu." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan begitu santai membuat gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk itu segera mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Ma-maksud Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kurasa aku juga akan merindukanmu jika saja aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hokkaido." kata Sasuke sambil menengok ke arah Hinata dengan seringainya, "Aku juga suka padamu." bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Hinata membuat gadis itu tambah memerah.

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Benarkah? Benarkah perasaanya terbalas?

"Saat ini aku juga akan memutuskan kalau aku lebih baik berkuliah di sini saja, di universitas yang sama denganmu. Aku tidak akan ke Hokkaido." ucap Sasuke dengan begitu yakin.

"Tapi kenapa? B-bukankah ini kesempatan u-untuk Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata tak menyangka Sasuke akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Kalau aku akan merindukanmu jika aku jauh darimu. Tak apa kalau aku harus melepas beasiswaku asal aku bisa terus bersama denganmu. Tak masalah." kata Sasuke lembut sambil menggenggam dan mengelus punggung tangan Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata merasa senang dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke, demi dirinya bahkan Sasuke rela melepas beasiswanya agar dapat terus bersama Hinata. "Kau mau, kan jadi pacarku?"

"A-aku mau." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Hei, aku boleh, kan menciummu?" Goda Sasuke.

"Me-mesum!" Kata Hinata sambil memukul pelan lengan Sasuke yang tertawa pelan.

Hinata tak pernah mengetahui jika Sasuke juga sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak menginjakkan kakinya di bangku senior high. Hinata juga tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke sangat senang saat mengetahui mereka sekelas dan begitu kecewa karena mereka tidak pernah sekelas lagi sejak kenaikan kelas selanjutnya hinga ditahun terakhirnya. Hinata tak pernah tahu jika Sasuke tahu ia sering mencuri-curi pandang saat pulang bersama. Hinata juga tak pernah tahu jika Sasuke selalu tahu jika gadis itu akan berhenti di depan lapangan bisbol hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya berlatih. Meski hanya sebentar, tetapi itu cukup membuatnya senang karena merasa diperhatikan. Hingga saat terakhir sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan Sasuke sengaja untuk pulang lebih awal dengan alasan yang asal-asalan agar bisa mengejar gadis itu.

Hinata sama sekali tak tahu jika diam-diam Sasuke sangat menyukai kesederhanaan yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Sasuke tahu jika itu sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke sangat tahu jika ia selalu menyukai apa yang ada pada diri Hinata. Baginya tak ada alasan untuk mencintai Hinata. Ia mencintai Hinata apa adanya meski ia tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat ceroboh ia tak pernah peduli. Sasuke tahu jika ia sama sekali tak peduli pada pendapat orang lain tentengnya dan Hinata. Karena baginya, cinta tak mengenal kata orang.

おわり

a/n : fic pertama untuk pengisi author tanpa akun yaitu adalah dari Nurul Wahyuni. Yang punya fic dan ingin ceritanya diupdate tapi tidak punya akun, kalian bisa mengirimnya ke saya. Kalian bisa membaca di Bio akun ini. Thanks.


End file.
